


Herzensangelegenheiten

by SkyeGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Leben ist für Steve Rogers niemals einfach, aber er hat Freunde, auf die er sich verlassen kann. Als der Krieg im vollem Gange ist und sich die Dinge von Grund auf ändern, steht es buchstäblich Kopf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Alle Kapitel haben genau 500 Wörter und das ist mit Absicht so. Es bringt daher nichts, um längere Kapitel zu bitten - sorry.

Es wurde Zeit, einer Tatsache ins Auge zu blicken und dies war der beste Ort dafür. Ein leerer Pub, der seine besten Jahre hinter sich hatte, sich wohl nie mehr von der Wirtschaftskrise und dem Krieg erholte. Vor mir säuberte einer meiner einzigen Freunde ein Bierglas aus purer Langeweile.  
»Pat?«  
»Hm?«  
Graue Augen schauten auf, ehe sie sich misstrauisch verengten. So lange wir uns auch kannten, ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Mein Blick blieb auf den Tresen gerichtet.  
»Ich will in die Armee. Bucky hat sich registrieren lassen und ich sollte auch dabei sein.«  
Pats Blick wurde so kalt wie Eis, während er das Glas auf den Tresen stellte und sich zu mir hinüber beugte.  
»Wie bitte? Sag, dass ich mich verhört habe.«  
»Ich ... muss.«  
»Wenn du unbedingt sterben willst, spring vor das nächste Auto, Steve.«  
Im Grunde hatte ich gewusst, dass er so reagierte. Trotzdem schmerzten seine Worte, denn ich fühlte mich, wie immer, nicht ernst genommen.  
»Es ist meine Pflicht«, erklärte ich leise, mehr mir selbst als ihm.  
»Du konntest dich ohne meine und Buckys Hilfe nicht einmal gegen Jungen wehren, die in deinem Alter waren. Selbst jetzt wirst du noch verprügelt, wenn du den Mund nicht halten kannst.«  
Pat lehnte sich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Deine Überlebenschance da draußen ist gleich null.«

Seine Worte legten sich wie Steine auf meinen Magen, als ich nach Hause ging. Auf der Treppe wartete bereits Bucky auf mich. So eine Militäruniform, wie er sie im Moment trug, wollte ich auch. Ich würde vieles dafür geben, wenn sie mich bei der Registrierung nahmen.  
»Hallo Buck.»  
»Was ist los«, fragte er statt mich mit einem Klaps auf die Schultern zu begrüßen. Wenn ich ihm jetzt von Pat erzählte, wollte er sich sofort auf den Weg in den Pub machen. Eine Prügelei war das Letzte, was ich brauchte.  
»Es war ein harter Tag«, log ich, aber mein Freund kannte mich zu gut. Er folgte mir ohne einen Kommentar, nur um mich in meiner Wohnung auszuhorchen.  
»Steve, sag mir, was passiert ist.«  
»Das Übliche. Jemand nannte mich 'halbes Hemd'.«  
Es tat nicht annähernd so weh, wenn ich es war, der die unangenehme Wahrheit aussprach. Entsprach schließlich den Tatsachen, dass mein Schlag grade mal für eine Fliege ausreichte. Trotzdem würde ich mich in die Armee einschreiben lassen.  
»Steve.«  
Buckys Seufzen an meinem Ohr, kaum dass er die Arme um mich schlang und mich an sich drückte. Rein freundschaftlich - sagte mein Kopf, mein Herz ... das verstummte für einen Atemzug, ehe es doppelt so schnell in meiner Brust schlug.  
»Ich hab was für dich.«  
Eine Rose hielt ihm Bucky vor die Nase. So was Seltenes in diesen Zeiten hatte ihn wohl ein kleines Vermögen gekostet.  
»Sie ist wunderschön.«  
»Ich weiß, sonst hätte ich sie nicht gekauft.«  
Schweigend nahm ich sie entgegen, doch vergaß sie irgendwann zwischen Buckys Küssen und seinen geflüsterten Worten, die wohl jedem Tränen in die Augen schießen ließ. Für alle, ja selbst für Pat, war ich ein Nichtsnutz, aber nicht für meinen Freund Bucky.


	2. II

Abgelehnt.  
Ich taugte in den Augen der Armee nicht einmal zur Reserve. Dieses Ergebnis schwarz auf weiß vor mir zu haben ... am liebsten hätte ich den Zettel zerrissen, doch meine Begleitung nahm ihn mir aus der Hand. Pat hatte sich - wenn ich ihm Glauben schenkte - dazu durchgerungen, einen Fuß in die Nähe von Uncle Sams kleinen Pestbeulen zu setzen. Er tat es Bucky zuliebe, da der seine Zeit mit der Ausbildung zum Soldaten verbrachte.  
»Es gibt doch noch Verstand auf dieser Welt.«  
Pat gehörte nicht zu der Sorte Mensch, die feinfühlig waren. Der Elefant im Porzellanladen traf es eher und es war ihm egal. Mir gelegentlich auch, nur in dieser Sache war ich empfindlich.  
»Wie immer nett.«  
»Erwarte von mir keine Zustimmung zu deinem Irrsinn.«  
»Aber hindern tust du mich auch nicht«, gab ich ihm zu bedenken, was ihm ein kurzes Lächeln entlockte.  
»Bin nicht dein Babysitter. Die Zeiten sind vorbei.«  
Daran musste ich wiederum nicht erinnert werden.  
»Ich kann gut auf mich allein aufpassen.« Große Worte für jemanden, der im nächsten Moment beinahe in jemanden lief und nur von einem Arm aufgehalten wurde, der mich zurückhielt. Mit gesenkten Kopf dankte ich Pat, brachte mir ein weiteres Mal Haarewuscheln ein.  
»Lass uns was trinken.«  
»Es ist doch nicht mal Mittag.«  
»Wird Zeit, mit dem Trinken anzufangen«, lachte Pat nur, über dessen Alkoholkonsum ich mir sonst keine Sorgen machte. Er kannte seine Grenzen. Vielleicht ging es ihm an die Nieren, dass Bucky und auch andere bald nicht mehr da sein würden ...  
»Okay«, gab ich mich geschlagen und folgte ihm. Einen Mann wie ihm gingen alle aus dem Weg, wenn er mies gelaunt durch die Straßen zog. Es haftete etwas an ihm, das Ärger bedeutete und er brauchte nicht einmal eine Waffe dafür. Schon als Kind war Pat größer als der Rest der Jungen in der Nachbarschaft gewesen. Es hatte sich auch im Erwachsenenalter nicht geändert. Seine Jacke war zerschlissen und seine roten Haare sahen aus, als nisteten Krähen regelmäßig darin. Pat gab sich keine Mühe, was sein Äußeres betraf.  
»Willst du dich jetzt von der nächsten Brücke stürzen, Kurzer?«  
»N-nein.« Ich versuchte es woanders einfach noch mal, aber das musste er nicht wissen. Schweigend saßen wir eine Runde zusammen, aus der schnell zwei und drei wurden. Am Ende schleppte ich ihn notgedrungen nach Hause.

»Was malst du?«  
Bucky lehnte sich neben mir an die Wand und betrachtete mein Bild, während ich den Stift beiseite legte.  
»Eine weiße Rose. Zumindest versuche ich das.« Während meine Gedanken sich allein um Versuche drehten, wie ich bei der Registrierung schummeln konnte.  
»Sie sieht gut aus.«  
»Wie die Frau, die du heute Abend auf der Straße hast stehen lassen.«  
Das sagte ich weder aus Eifersucht noch vor Wut, denn ich wäre ein Dummkopf, wenn ich mir Buckys Wirkung auf die Frauen nicht vor Augen hielt.  
»Steve ...«  
»Ich weiß.«  
Sie führte er aus, wie es sich gehörte. Frauen bekamen in der Öffentlichkeit alles, wovon ich nur träumen konnte. Mir blieben die heimlichen Treffen hinter verschlossenen Türen.


	3. III

Aus Gründen, die ich noch nicht kannte, herrschte plötzlich zwischen Pat und Bucky eine ungewohnte Spannung. Sie erdolchten sich gegenseitig mit Blicken, wenn sie sich denn mal in die Augen schauten und warfen sich Beschimpfungen an den Kopf. Ich blieb für gewöhnlich still in meiner Ecke. Versicherte mir, dass es nur eine Phase war.   
»Am besten setzt du heute noch über nach Frankreich, damit sie dir Kopf wegschießen. Da drinnen herrscht gähnende Leere.«  
»Keine Sorge, ich bekomme meinen Befehl schon noch. Dann bist du mich los.«  
»Umso besser. Eine Zecke weniger.«  
»Fahr zur Hölle, Pat.«  
»Du kannst ja da auf mich warten, Bughead. Wirst vor mir da sein.«  
So ging es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis beide betrunken genug waren, um sich eine Prügelei zu liefern. Meine Versuche, das zu verhindern, endeten wie immer: ich wurde beiseite geschoben.   
  
»Musste das sein?«  
»Ja», antwortete Bucky knapp und undeutlich. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie sich am Leben gelassen hatten.   
»Sagst du mir, was zwischen euch passiert ist?«  
»Du«, kam es ebenso kurz angebunden, dass ich mich mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend nach ihm umdrehte.   
»Ich?«  
»Wir. Pat weiß es.«  
»Seit wann?«  
Denn, wenn er schon lange davon wusste, verstand ich seine Art mir gegenüber nicht. Er hatte nie etwas angedeutet und sich so normal wie für ihn typisch verhalten.   
»Lang genug.«  
Eine Antwort, die mir Schauder über den Rücken trieb. Pat verriet uns nicht. Das würde er nie tun, so sehr er es auch verabscheute. Mir waren meine Gefühle wohl vom Gesicht abzulesen. Bucky schmiegte sich an mich und hielt mich einfach nur fest.   
»Mach dir keine Sorgen, Steve.«  
Das tat ich aber. Daran änderten auch seine Worte nichts.   
  
»Pat?«  
Ich stand am nächsten Morgen vor dem Pub, nachdem Bucky zum Armeestützpunkt aufgebrochen war. Es dauerte immer eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis Pat die Tür öffnete, wenn er es überhaupt zu dieser Uhrzeit machte. Als er die Tür mit einem Blick öffnete, der mir das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren drohte, machte ich einen Schritt zurück.  
»Was ist?«  
»D-du ... wir müssen reden.«  
Er hob eine Augenbraue und machte keine Anstalten, mich reinzulassen.  
»Tatsächlich?«  
»Ja.«  
»Dann komm rein, wenn du dich traust.«  
Was immer Pat sagen konnte, es änderte nichts. Jedenfalls kam ich mit dieser Zuversicht hierher und setzte mich an die Bar.  
»Es ist mir egal, warum ihr das macht, Steve. Geht mich nichts an und je weniger ich weiß, desto besser.«  
»Verstehe.«  
Sein Blick bedeutete mir, dass er mir nicht glaubte, aber er sparte sich auch einen Kommentar. Was er als nächstes sagte, war ohnehin viel schlimmer.  
»Er wird dir nie treu sein und sich immer mit Frauen treffen. Spätestens, wenn ihr auffliegt, wird er dich fallen lassen müssen. Familie gründen, falls er den Krieg überleben sollte.«  
»Das weiß ich, Pat.«  
Sein überraschter Gesichtsausdruck brachte mich zum Lächeln. Genauso hatte er ausgesehen, als ich ihm das Bild einer großen gelben Rose zur Verschönerung des Pubs schenkte. Gleich schalt er mich einen Narren und ich würde lachen.   
»Aber danke.«


	4. IV

Es war nicht der erste Streit zwischen Bucky und Pat, den ich miterlebte. Ich hoffte darauf, dass sie sich auch diesmal wieder zusammenrauften. Gerade, weil Buckys jeden Tag seinen Einsatzbefehl bekommen könnte und sie einander eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würden.  
»Pat?«  
»Hm?«  
Blutunterlaufende Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt breit, deutlich vom Alkohol gezeichnet. Er war im Moment kaum zum Atmen fähig, geschweige denn zum Denken. Darauf baute ich, als ich ihm meinen Plan unterbreitete.  
»Ich versuche es noch einmal mit der Registrierung.«  
Meine Jacke streifte ich mir über, während er mich von seinem Schlafplatz am Boden aus anstarrte als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob ich existierte.  
»Wünsch mir Glück.«

Eine weitere Absage hatte ich in der Tasche, als ich auf die Straße trat. Hier schien die Sonne, während in Europa Menschen starben …  
»Du mieser kleiner Scheißer.«  
»Guten Morgen, Pat«, wünschte ich mit gesenkten Kopf. Hatte ich wirklich gedacht, er würde mich nicht finden? Nicht sauer sein? Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln schenkte ich ihm, als ich mich umdrehte. Sein Blick konnte kaum düsterer sein.  
»Sag mir, dass sie dich nicht genommen haben.«  
»Haben sie nicht.« Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich enttäuscht klang, denn das war ich. Pat seufzte zu meiner Verwunderung nur, bevor er mich weiter die Straße entlangschob.  
»Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand, Steve. Ich sollte dich bei Bughead abliefern, aber du würdest nur mitmachen wollen, wenn du ihn trainieren siehst.«  
Da gab ich ihm Recht. Sie würden mich aber niemals mitmachen lassen, schließlich war ich nur ein Zivilist.  
»Ich muss es weiter versuchen«, erklärte ich und wusste, dass mich Pat in diesem Moment ansah als wäre mir ein weiterer Kopf gewachsen. Sein Griff wurde fester, fast schon schmerzhaft. Ich hörte, wie er angestrengt einatmete, vergewisserte mich aber nicht, ob er wirklich so wütend war wie ich annahm.  
»Wenn du sterben willst ...«  
»Spring vor das nächste Auto? Ich will das aber nicht, Pat. Ich will einfach nur meinen Beitrag leisten.«  
Er verstand es nicht und würde es auch nie. Ich machte ihm deswegen keinen Vorwurf. Mein Blick galt dem Werbeplakat für die Armee.  
»Du ahnst nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet.«  
Mit der Hand auf meiner Schulter schob er mich weiter.  
»Du. Bist. Verrückt. Hoffentlich wäscht dir Bughead den Kopf.«  
Bucky. Wenn er davon erfuhr, würde er wütend auf mich sein. Meine - unsere - kleine Traumblase, in der wir lebten, platzte dann.  
»Da kannst du dir sicher sein, Pat.«

Bucky fiel das Glas aus der Hand, als ich ihm alles beichtete. Er stand in meiner Küche, wahr gewordener Traummann, und glich einer Statue. Er starrte die Wand an, während ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte und ich musste nicht bis drei zählen, bis er mich an den Schultern fasste.  
»Hast du den Verstand verloren?«  
Ich schloss die Augen, ließ mich von ihm schütteln und anschreien. Seine Hände glitten von meinen Schultern hinab zu meinen Hüften und ich unterdrückte die Tränen, als er mich an sich zog.  
»Du kannst mir das nicht antun, Steve. Tu das nicht, bitte ...«


	5. V

»Steve«, raunte er, bevor er sich an mich drängte und küsste. Wie immer vorsichtig und zaghaft, als müsste er sich sicher sein, dass ich es aushielt. Ich mochte ihm an Größe und Kraft unterlegen sein, aber zerbrechlich war ich nicht. Meine Hände fassten nach dem Saum seines Hemdes, aber Bucky kam mir zuvor. Für einen Augenblick erinnerte ich mich wieder an seine Worte, dass er meine Berührungen kaum ertrug. Sie waren zu viel für ihn.   
»Du spielst wieder nicht fair«, bemerkte ich leise und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Seine Finger drückten meine, während sein Blick unablässig auf mir ruhte. Eine stille Aufforderung, vielleicht auch eine Entschuldigung, dass er mir die Führung überließ.   
Ich schüttelte wie so oft den Kopf. Es kam mir seltsam vor, den Sex zu bestimmen und Bucky konnte mir noch so sehr versichern, er hätte kein Problem damit - ich konnte es einfach nicht.   
»Irgendwann Steve«, meinte Bucky, während er mir die Knöpfe an meinem Hemd öffnete, “möchte ich von dir hören und gezeigt bekommen, was du magst.«  
»Ich mag alles, was du mit mir machst.«  
»Ich weiß«, pflichtete er mir bei und zog mir das Hemd aus, “was mich wirklich freut. So viele Dinge, die ich mit dir anstellen kann.«  
Sein Grinsen ließ mich erzittern und es wurde noch breiter, als er mich ins Schlafzimmer zog. Fast schien mein Plan in den Hintergrund gerückt zu sein …

»Was muss ich tun, damit du es lässt?«  
Ich hob meinen Kopf von seiner Brust, um auf ihn hinunterzuschauen. Konnte ich ihm begreiflich machten, dass es nichts außer den Tod gab, der mich von meinem Vorhaben abhielt? Es war Bucky. Mein Bucky, der mich auch nicht aufgab, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.  
»Ich liebe dich, James Buchanan Barnes. Wenn du mich liebst, verlange nicht weniger von mir als dass auch ich meinen Teil beitrage.«  
»Aber nicht so, Steve.«  
Er setzte sich auf und lehnte seine Stirn an meine, schloss wie ich für einen Moment die Augen. Unser Zusammensein könnte perfekt sein. Ohne Krieg wäre das vielleicht auch so, aber der wütete nun einmal dort draußen.   
»Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, verstehst du das nicht?«  
»Doch, aber ich kann nicht hier sein und auf dich warten. Ich muss etwas tun.«  
»Dann …«  
»Nein, ich werde nicht in einer dieser Fabriken arbeiten wie die Frauen.«  
Ich kroch aus dem Bett und suchte nach meinem Hemd. Den Gedanken an diese Arbeit ertrug ich einfach nicht. Bucky sollte das wissen. Ich drehte mich zu ihm, um in seinem Gesicht so etwas wie Verständnis abzulesen. Wenn Pat mir schon nicht beistand, dann wenigstens Bucky. Ich sah noch, wie er schluckte, ehe er aufstand und mich umarmte. Sein Seufzen in meinem Nacken machte mir Mut, spendete zugleich Trost.  
»Dann muss ich diesen Krieg gewinnen, bevor die Armee dich aufnimmt. Pat verdonnere ich dazu, auf dich aufzupassen. Selbst, wenn er mich dafür hasst.«  
»Bucky …«  
Er drückte mir einen Kuss an meinen Puls am Hals und lächelte an meiner Haut.  
»Weil ich dich liebe, Steve.«  
»Mehr will ich nicht, Buck.«


	6. VI

Meine Mutter wäre wohl sehr enttäuscht von mir, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich bei der Rekrutierung log. Ich saß zwischen den anderen Anwärtern und hatte vor Augen, wie wenig ich vom Äußeren her an diesen Ort passte. Winzling. Halbes Hemd. Was den anderen Männern durch den Kopf ging, konnte ich mir denken. Es hielt mich dennoch nicht davon ab, es wieder zu versuchen.   
»Steve Rogers.«  
Hoffentlich klappte es diesmal.   
»Hier«, meldete ich mich und trat meinem Schicksal entgegen. 

 

Ich schob es auf meinen Frust, dass ich mal wieder am Boden einer Gasse lag. Blut lief aus meiner Nase und über mir ragte dieser Hüne auf.  
»Genug, Kleiner?«  
Eine berechtigte Frage - drei Absagen und ich spielte immer noch mit dem Gedanken, es ein weiteres Mal zu probieren.   
»Kann … den … ganzen Tag so w-weitergehen.«  
Der Faust, die auf mich zukam, konnte ich nicht ausweichen. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, mal wieder halb tot geprügelt zu werden. Da das nicht geschah, öffnete ich sie wieder, um Pat und Bucky bei der Schlägerei zu beobachten, die mir eigentlich zustand. Am Ende war es der Hüne, der stöhnend am Boden lag.   
»Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du legst es darauf an«, meinte Bucky beherrscht und kniete vor mir. Er verzog das Gesicht, also musste ich schlimm aussehen. »Verdammt, Steve.«  
»Geht mir gut«, log ich, was Pat hinter Bucky zum Schnauben brachte. Ich hörte seine Worte nur undeutlich, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie alles andere als nett waren.   
»Lass uns von hier verschwinden.«  
Bucky half mir auf die Beine, während Pat den Hünen weiter im Blick hatte. Als er davon überzeugt war, dass der uns nicht verfolgte, kam er hinter uns her.   
»Mit dem Gesicht wird er den Mädels einen Schrecken einjagen.«  
»Pat …«  
»Mädels?«  
»Der gute Bughead hat sich mit Mädchen verabredet, bevor er morgen in den Tod fährt.«  
Mein Blick blieb an Pats aufgeschürften Fingerknöcheln hängen, während ich versuchte, seine Worte zu verdauen. Morgen fuhr er in den Tod - Einsatzbfehl …  
»Du hast deinen … du hast ihn …« Und bevor er auf dem Weg in den Krieg war, wollte er sich mit Frauen treffen. Ich rückte automatisch von ihm ab.   
»Kannst du nicht einmal deine Klappe halten, Pat?«  
Bucky herrschte ihn an, bevor er sich mir wieder zuwandte.  
»Steve … die sind nur dabei, weil andere aus meiner Einheit dabei sein könnten. Hier, ich wollte mit dir dorthin.«  
Er zeigte mir einen Zettel, den ich kaum wahrnahm. Irgendeine Ausstellung - bedeutungslos, wenn Frauen dabei waren, um den Anschein zu wahren. Das tat auf so viele Arten weh.   
»Bringst du mich nach Hause, Pat?«  
»Natürlich, weil ich gerade Zeit habe.«   
»Steve?«  
War dies das Ende? Unsere letzte Nacht … keine weitere Chancen.  
»Wir sehen uns heute Abend«, erklärte ich leise und ging nach Hause, wo ich hin und hergerissen war, ob ich in Tränen ausbrechen wollte oder schreien. Wenn Pat da war, durfte ich mich nicht wie eine Memme benehmen. Überrascht schaute ich auf, als er mir den Kopf tätschelte.  
»Lass es raus.«  
Das tat ich.


	7. VII

»Mir geht es gut.«  
Pat glaubte ebenso wenig wie ich daran, dass meine Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Wir blieben abseits der munteren Truppe um Bucky, denn die Mädels kümmerten sich wenig um die zwei Nicht-Soldaten, von denen ihnen einer gerade mal an die Brust reichte und leicht für ihren Bruder gehalten werden könnte. Sie hatten nur Augen für Bucky, was ich durchaus verstand, aber nicht weniger für einen Albtraum hielt.   
»Du siehst auch aus wie ein Sonnenschein«, flüsterte mir Pat zu, »wetten wir drauf, dass sie wie Schweinchen quieken, wenn er sie darum bitten würde?«  
Auf so eine absurde Idee konnte nur er kommen. Sie brachte mich zum Lächeln, weil die Mädels so an Buckys Lippen hingen, dass ich sie mir als Schweinchen gut vorstellen konnte. Es erstarb, als mein Freund zu uns herübersah.   
»Kommt ihr?«  
»Er sollte Schauspieler werden.«  
Ja, vielleicht. Er wäre erfolgreich, so wie er mit seinem Pokerface zwischen den beiden Frauen stand und beide freudestrahlend zu ihm aufblickten. Sie hegten keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich für sie interessierte. Das hier schien ein Vorgeschmack auf das zu werden, was mich nach dem Krieg erwartete. Ein Einblick in meine ganz persönliche Hölle …

Pat und ich tranken. Unangemessen viel, aber Pat machte ein Trinkspiel draus, wenn die Frauen Bucky anlachten. Es half. So bekam ich weniger vom Flirt mit.  
»Schau nicht aus wie sieben Tage Regenwetter, Steve. Diese Dummheit fällt auf.«  
»Du siehst auch nicht glücklicher aus.«  
Ein Glucksen, ehe Pat einen Blick in die Richtung des flirtenden Trios warf.   
»Ja, aber ich habe kein Interesse an einen von denen.«  
»Du bist ein schrecklicher Freund«, warf ich ihm vor, obwohl es nicht stimmte. Sein Lächeln bedeutete mir, dass er es mir auch nicht übel nahm.   
»Wollen wir auf die Liebe anstoßen?«  
»Nein.«  
»Dann trinken wir auf die Zukunft.«  
Er hob meine Hand mit dem Glas an und stieß seines dagegen. Ich lächelte traurig, weil ich seine Versuche nicht würdigte. Er wollte mich nur aufmuntern.   
Als die Mädchen sich zu uns gesellten, fing ich Buckys Blick auf und wünschte mir, dass ich es nicht getan hätte. Da spiegelte sich mein Schmerz in diesen wunderbaren Augen wieder. Vor ihnen genehmigte ich mir noch einen Schluck, ehe ich auf wackligen Beinen aufstand, um nach Hause zu gehen.   
»Gute Nacht.«   
»Steve …« Buckys Finger streiften meinen Ärmel, aber Pats Räuspern ließ ihn innehalten. Wenn wir allein wären, in meiner Wohnung - Bucky würde mir so nahe, wie ihm möglich war, kommen. Mir seine Liebe zeigen und sie schwören, was ich ihm in jenem Moment auch glaubte.   
»Viel Glück.«   
Bei den Frauen, die ihn mit Haut und Haaren nahmen, ohne sich später auch nur an seinen Namen zu erinnern und er ihren nicht einmal mehr kannte. Im Krieg, denn dies könnte das letzte Mal sein, dass wir uns so gegenüberstanden.  
Etwas in mir zerbrach in seine Einzelteile, das sich verdächtig nach meinem Herzen anfühlte. Ich konnte nicht sagen, dass ich von alldem nichts gewusst hatte. Mir war klar, wo das enden könnte.   
Leider.   
Narr.


	8. VIII

Bucky kam uns weder nach noch tauchte er die kommenden Stunden vor meiner Wohnung auf. Er war sicher mit den Frauen unterwegs und das brachte mich zum Trinken, bis ich hustend in einer Ecke meines Sofas zusammengerollt da lag. Vom anderen Ende aus betrachtete mich Pat, der ohne Kommentar meinem Besäufnis beiwohnte. Er brachte mir eine Schüssel für den Fall, dass ich mich übergab.   
»Trink so viel du willst, ich hab genug Vorräte im Pub.«  
»Brauchst du die nicht für deine Gäste?«  
»Hast du denn welche außer dir gesehen?«  
Nein. Seit Langem hatte ich niemanden mehr Kommen oder Gehen sehen.   
»Musst du den Pub schließen?«   
»Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Ich mach den vielleicht wieder auf, wenn es vorbei ist. Ab morgen such ich mir an den Docks Arbeit.«  
Er kippte sein Glas hinunter und sah alles andere als darüber erfreut aus. Ich verstand ihn, schließlich besaß er den Pub seit sein Vater gestorben war. Da steckte Herzblut drin.   
»Tut mir leid für dich, Pat.«  
»Erspar’s uns, indem wir meine Vorräte vernichten.«   
Pat prostete mir zu. Ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen, mir auch einen weiteren Drink einzuschenken und hielt nebenbei meine Schüssel fester umklammert. Mann wusste schließlich nie. 

Ich lag im Bett und schlief, als ich hörte wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Pat war torkelnd den Heimweg angetreten, denn nichts und niemand brachte ihn dazu, bei mir zu übernachten. Er hoffte vielleicht darauf, dass Bucky doch noch vor seinem Abmarsch auftauchte. Auch, wenn er mir vorhielt, wie gefährlich das sein konnte.   
Wenn mein bester Freund fort war, gab es niemanden mehr, mit dem ich so eine Beziehung führen wollte. Bucky war etwas Besonderes.   
»Und er geht ohne mich, weil ich kaum mehr als eine halbe Portion bin.« Wenn - und dies gab es nur in einer anderen Welt oder in meinen Träumen - ich so normal wäre wie er und Pat, könnte ich ohne Probleme mit ihm gehen. Die Armee nähme mich dann mit offenen Armen.   
»Du redest ganz schönen Mist, weißt du das«, kam es von der Seite und ich blickte in Buckys ernstes Gesicht. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ebenso sehr wie seine Schultern, als er sich langsam neben mich setzte. Er schaute mich nicht an, aber er lehnte sich leicht an mich. Dieses Gefühl wärmte mich in der Kühle der Nacht.   
»Eigentlich wollte ich mich hemmungslos betrinken, um ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen mit den Mädels Spaß zu haben. Dann musste ich daran denken, was mich morgen erwartet und ich hab zum ersten Mal den Schwanz eingezogen.«  
Ich schluckte schwer.   
»Du hast aber lange für diese Erkenntnis gebraucht.«  
Es waren inzwischen Stunden vergangen. Dass Bucky mich jetzt anlächelte, verwirrte mich mehr als ich zugeben wollte.  
»Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät komme. Ist es bereits zu spät? Für dich. Uns?«  
»Pat liegt auf dem Sofa und ich sehe dich leicht verschwommen, glaub ich.«  
»Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage, Steve.«  
»Nein, es ist noch nicht zu spät, Bucky«, erklärte ich ihm, »aber Pat ...»  
»Schläft hoffentlich tief und fest.«  
Mein Gott.


	9. IX

»Ich liebe dich.«  
Bucky umfing meine Wange mit seiner Rechten und sah mich an schmunzelnd an. Er wusste, dass ich eigentlich etwas anderes sagen wollte. Ihn darum zu bitten, nicht zu gehen oder mich mitzunehmen, kam mir zwar in den Sinn, aber ich konnte es nicht aussprechen.   
»Steve«, raunte er an meinen Lippen, küsste mich jedoch nicht, »ich würde dir den Mond vom Himmel holen, wenn du ihn möchtest. Aber das, was du wirklich willst, kann ich dir nicht geben. Noch nicht.«  
Und selbst, wenn … das Gesetz erhob sich wie eine Mauer, die uns voneinander trennte. Ich schluckte und überwand zumindest diese Entfernung zwischen uns. Es war das letzte Mal für eine lange Zeit, dass wir uns so sahen oder berührten.   
»Pat wird die Tur eintreten, wenn wir es noch einmal tun«, erinnerte mich Bucky an unseren Freund da draußen auf dem Sofa und hielt mich mit diesen Worten auf Abstand. Ich lehnte mich soweit zurück, um einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
»Das hast du jetzt mit Absicht gesagt.«  
Buckys Lachen prägte ich mir ein. In Gedanken ertastete ich jeden Muskel und Knochen, während er sich vom Bett erhob und sich anzog.   
»Die Sonne geht bald auf.«   
Er musste los. Die Realität drängte sich in unsere kleine Blase. Ich hatte sie ignorieren können, weil Bucky alles daran setzte, dass ich vorerst nicht an den bevorstehenden Abschied dachte. Nun ließ sie sich nicht länger beiseite schieben.   
»Pass auf dich auf, ja?«  
»Du auch auf dich, Steve. Mach keine Dummheiten.«  
Wenn er wüsste … doch ich lächelte nur. Einen Streit wollte ich vermeiden, denn es würden keine Worte zwischen uns stehen, die wir am Ende bereuten. Nicht jetzt.   
Bucky küsste mich auf die Stirn und seufzte, bevor er sich dazu aufraffte und ging.   
»Pat, du musst jetzt auf Steve aufpassen.«   
Ich sah, wie Pat zwar die Augen aufschlug, aber sonst keine Reaktion zeigte. Als ich mich an den Türrahmen lehnte, sah er gerade über die Schulter zur Tür, durch die Bucky eben auf dem Weg zum Krieg war.   
»Ich hasse ihn«, erklärte er langsam, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er es ernst meinte oder im Scherz. Bei Pat war das schwer zu sagen. 

Pat fiel nach der Arbeit an den Docks auf mein Sofa, wo er regungslos bis zum Morgen liegen blieb. Ich wusste nicht, wie es ihm ging. Zum Reden blieb keine Zeit und ich wusste, er würde es sowieso nicht tun, wenn ich ihm das Vorschlag. Wenn er seinen Lohn bekam, legte er ihn abends auf den Tisch, damit ich Vorräte kaufen konnte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wann Pat bei mir eingezogen war, aber ich hatte nichts dagegen. Die Wohnung fühlte sich auf diese Weise weniger leer an.   
Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob er sich Buckys Worte zu Herzen nahm. Er hatte nie ein Versprechen abgegeben, also glaubte ich nicht wirklich, dass er es für ihn tat - oder für mich. Ich wusste nur, dass ich ihm dankbarer war, als ich es in Worte fassen könnte.


	10. X

»Steve Rogers, du gehst jetzt über die Straße und ins Gebäude«, ermahnte ich mich diesen Morgen wieder und wieder, aber meine Füße schienen am Boden zu kleben. Vielleicht war es die Angst, die mich zurückhielt. Wer war so dumm und versuchte es jetzt zum fünften Mal, sich rekrutieren zu lassen? Ich kannte niemanden, außer mich.   
Stünde Pat neben mir, würde er die Geduld mit mir verlieren. Er hatte es aufgegeben, mich davon abzuhalten, unterstützte mich aber auch nicht. Bevor er zur Arbeit ging, fragte er nur, ob ich es diesmal durchgezogen hatte. Ich verneinte jedes Mal, was ihm jedoch keine abfällige Bemerkung entlockte.  
Ein Feigling war ich durch und durch. 

Meine Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht mehr dem Werbeplakat, als Ausrufe laut wurden. Die Straßen füllten sich mit entsetzten Menschen. War etwas im Krieg geschehen? Die Nazis hatten doch nicht etwa gewonnen ...  
Ich lief den Massen nach, wurde aber langsamer, je der Zug den Docks kam.   
»Entschuldigung?«  
Der Mann, den ich ansprach, sah mich tatsächlich an. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich nicht ignoriert wurde.   
Auf meine Sprachlosigkeit, hob er die Augenbrauen und half mir damit, mich wieder zu konzentrieren.  
»Was ist passiert?«  
»Etwas in eine der Fabriken. Ein Unfall, denke ich.«  
Unfall. Docks.   
Pat war an den Docks. 

Als ich ihn endlich fand, war er weit entfernt von Zuhause und den Docks. Der Abend dämmerte bereits. meine Sachen verschmutzt vom Ruß, da ich dachte, sein Freund läge irgendwo unter dem Schutt der Fabrik. Einer der Arbeiter hatte mir gesagt, dass Pat als Erster da rausgeholt worden war. Sie hatten ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht und hier waren wir nun.  
Ich saß neben einem bewusstlosen Pat. Nahezu unversehrt, wenn keiner einen Blick auf die Stelle riskierte, an der Pats linkes Bein hätte sein müssen. Wir mussten es abnehmen, hatten die Ärzte gesagt und ich glaubte ihnen. Warum sollte man sonst so ein gefährliches Unterfangen in Angriff nehmen?  
»Ich bin hier, Pat«, teilte ich meinem Freund mit und umklammerte dessen Hand, »ich geh nicht fort.«  
Früher waren es Pat und Bucky immer gewesen, die am Krankenbett ausharrten. Wenn das Asthma besonders schlimm war oder ich versorgt werden musste, weil ich verprügelt worden war.   
Das letzte Mal, als ich Pat in einem Krankenhaus gesehen hatte, war an dem Tag gewesen, als seine Eltern starben. Sonst hatte meine Mutter ihn verarztet. Ich wünschte, sie wäre hier. Sie und Bucky, denn ich brauchte Hilfe. 

»Bist du immer noch nicht in die Armee eingetreten? Du lässt dir ziemlich viel Zeit«, murmelte Pat mit geschlossenen Augen, als ich ihn Tage später besuchte. Kaum wach, musste er mich wieder rügen. Typisch Pat.  
»Ich kann dich nicht allein lassen.«  
»Tu mir den Gefallen und rede nicht so einen Schwachsinn. Ich komme allein zurecht.«  
Sagte der Mann, der bisher nur in diesem Bett lag. Soweit ich wusste, hatte er nicht einmal nach seinem Bein gefragt oder es sich angesehen. Mir fiel nichts ein, wie ich ihn aufmuntern konnte.   
»Pat.«  
»Geh, Steve. Wenn du es jetzt nicht machst, tust du es nie.«


	11. XI

Schmächtig. Wie Pat schon einmal gesagt hatte, war ich nicht mehr als ein halbes Hemd. Ungeeignet für die U.S. Armee und doch gab mir dieser Mann sein Einverständnis. Er war beeindruckt von mir. Dass ich es immer wieder versuchte.  
»Nun denn, willkommen in der Armee.«  
»Das ist auch kein Scherz?«  
»Nein.«  
Ich war ab jetzt ein Soldat. Es gab nur etwas, das mich störte: ich empfand keine Freude darüber. Die letzten Tage, in denen meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Pat lag, der sich mit Krücken durch das Krankenhaus bewegte … zollten sie ihren Tribut?  
»Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?«  
»Natürlich.«  
Es war mir peinlich, jetzt, nachdem ich so weit gekommen war, diese Worte auszusprechen. Fragen kostete nichts. Meine Bitte bedeutete mir die Welt.  
»Sie erwähnten, dass ich nicht ins reguläre Heer aufgenommen werde. Ist es möglich, dass noch jemand mitkommen kann?«  
»Hat diese Person auch mehrmals versucht, die Vereinigten Staaten zu betrügen?«  
Das ließ mich schmunzeln. Als ich den Kopf schüttelte, schaute er mich aufmerksam an.  
»Nein, er … es ist etwas anderes mit ihm.«  
»Ich bin ganz Ohr.«

 

Wann immer ich ins Krankenhaus kam, um Pat zu besuchen, stand sein Essen kaum berührt neben ihm auf einem Beistelltisch. Ich hatte Hunger und er reichte mir den Teller, ohne einen seiner üblichen Sprüche.  
»Du solltest mehr essen.«  
»Es gab gestern Abend Bohnen«, verteidigte ich mich, obwohl es nicht stimmte. Gestern und vorgestern hatte ich nur Pats Reste zu mir genommen. Sein Blick sagte mir, dass er mich durchschaute.  
»Warst du heute da?«  
»Ja.«  
»Und?«  
Zögernd reichte ich ihm den Zettel, darauf bedacht, dass Pat den zweiten noch nicht zu Gesicht bekam. Er schaute minutenlang auf das Blatt hinunter, ehe er es mir wiedergab.  
»Glückwunsch. Du wirst bald sterben.«  
»Nicht nur ich.«  
Wenn er mich jetzt schon verletzte, konnte ich ihm gleich noch mehr Grund dazu geben. Zur Sicherheit wich ich an die Wand zurück, nachdem ich ihm den zweiten Zettel vorlegte und zog automatisch die Schultern hoch.  
»Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich nicht hier allein lassen.«  
Unter gesenkten Lidern wurde ich Zeuge seiner Wut. Schluckend zwang ich mich zur Ruhe, verspürte den Drang, vor ihm davon zu laufen. Sein Blick könnte kaum beängstigender sein.  
»Du mieser kleiner Scheißer.«  
Seit des Unfalls hatte ich Pat noch nie so schnell aus dem Bett hechten sehen, um nach seinen Krücken zu greifen. Panisch wich ich vor ihm zurück bis zur Tür. Ich hatte gewusst, dass er sauer sein würde.  
»Pat ...«  
»Lauf.«  
Das tat ich, so schnell mich meine Beine tragen konnten und mein Asthma es zuließen. Mit voller Wucht stieß mich jemand um, sodass ich mir den Kopf auf dem Boden anschlug. Über mir ragte Pats Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt auf.  
»Ich musste es tun.«  
Einen meiner Freunde hatte ich bereits aus den Augen verloren. Bucky war irgendwo da draußen. Tot oder lebendig. Vielleicht sah ich ihn nie wieder.  
»Nur du kommst auf die Idee, einen Krüppel in die Armee zu holen«, erklärte Pat wesentlich ruhiger, »du bist ein Idiot, Steve Rogers.«


	12. XII

Sie starrten uns an.   
Mir wurde flau im Magen beim Anblick der Männer, die mich betrachteten wie die Schläger auf der High School. Ich schluckte und straffte die Schultern, was die Truppe ziemlich lächerlich fand. Steve Rogers war wieder einmal die Lachnummer. Großartig.  
Ihnen verging das Lachen, als Pat hinter mir vom Laster kletterte, der uns hergebracht hatte. Sein Rucksack fiel in den Sand, weil er sich nicht die Mühe machte, ihn festzuhalten und es auch nicht konnte. Er hatte keine Hand frei.  
Ich stand ihm zur Seite, falls er Hilfe brauchte. Sein Blick bedeutete mir zwar, dass er mich vor aller Augen verprügelte, wenn ich ihn anfasste, aber ich konnte nicht anders.   
»So sieht also der Vorhof zur Hölle aus.«  
Die Männer starrten auf Pats fehlendes Bein. Manche flüsterten sich etwas zu, doch einer wagte es, laut zu werden. Blond und hochgewachsen. Muskeln, die sicher jeden einschüchterten.  
»Was wird das? Habt ihr euch vielleicht verfahren? Wir nehmen keine Zwerge und Invalide.«  
Das hätte er besser nicht sagen sollen. Ich wich im richtigen Zeitpunkt zur Seite, als Pat mit geballter Faust ausholte und dem Typen direkt ins Gesicht schlug. Er stolperte dabei einen Schritt nach vorn, fing sich gleich wieder.   
»Pat«, hielt ich ihn zurück, bevor das hier in eine wüste Schlägerei ausartete, »lass es gut sein.«  
Am ersten Tag eckten wir schon mit der ganzen Kompanie an. So, wie der Hüne uns ansah, würden wir das noch bereuen.   
»Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich nicht in die Armee gehöre.«  
Pat humpelte an mir vorbei, um sich wie der Rest in Reihe und Glied zu stellen. Ich folgte ihm, bevor der Soldat vom Boden aufstand. Das hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt. Wenn Bucky von seinen Mitrekruten sprach, hatte er wohl meinetwegen die Schlägereien unter ihnen unerwähnt gelassen. Ich kam mir wirklich vor wie in der High School. 

»Sie nehmen dich nicht ernst.«  
Warum sollten sie? Gerade war ich kopfüber in Schlamm gefallen und davor hatte ich mich in den Netzen verfangen. Pat dagegen fiel dadurch auf, dass er das Trainingsgelände umrundete, statt an den Übungen teilzunehmen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er dafür jedes Mal Strafen auferlegt bekam. Manchmal wünschte ich, dass ich etwas mehr wie er wäre.   
»Außer Bucky und dir fällt mir niemand ein, der je an mich geglaubt hat.«   
»Wenn wir jetzt anfangen mit Trübsal blasen und Bucky nachweinen, brauche ich was zu trinken.«  
Es gab Wasser, was ich ihm nicht sagte. Ich drehte mich auf meiner Pritsche um und dachte an meinen besten Freund.   
»Steve.«  
Pats Hand strich durch mein Haar, als wüsste er genau, wie es mir gerade ging. Ich ließ mich von ihm in den Schlaf kraulen, der mich ohnehin bald einholte. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht weckte er mich auf, damit ich bis zum Morgengrauen Wache hielt. Wir gingen davon aus, dass die anderen Rekruten sich irgendwie rächten. Genug Gründe hatte Pat ihnen bereits gegeben. Es war alles nur eine Frage der Zeit.   
Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte ich mir Bucky zurück.


	13. XIII

Eine gewisse Peggy Carter hatte stets ein Auge aus uns, vielmehr auf Pat. Der verweigerte, wo er nur konnte, das Training. Sie ließ es ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue bitter bezahlen. Mit Blut, Tränen und Schweiß - sie jagte ihn abends noch bis in die Nacht über den Platz.   
Ihr Prinzesschen landete schließlich, dem Ende nahe, auf seiner Pritsche. Binnen von Sekunden schlief er tief und fest. Ich hätte viel dafür gegeben, auch so schnell ins Land der Träume gleiten zu können. Stattdessen zeichnete ich in mein kleines Notizbuch, wenn ich nicht Briefe an Bucky schrieb. Dutzende Anfänge, die kein Ende fanden.   
Wie viel verriet ich, wenn ich ihm mitteilte, wie sehr ich ihn vermisste? Dass ich ihm schon bald nachreiste und wir uns wiedersahen.   
In genau den Worten, die mir vorkamen, als verleugnete ich damit einen wesentlichen Teil unserer selbst. Wenn ich Pat dazu brachte, ein paar Zeilen aufs Papier zu bringen, wäre es einfacher. Wenn Bucky zuerst schrieb, fiele mir eine Antwort vielleicht leichter. Wenn er es in Erwägung zog. 

»Ich hasse sie«, grollte Pat am Morgen mit der Nase voran ins Gras, »ich hasse, hasse, hasse sie.«   
»Granate!«  
Etwas landete direkt vor uns, dem Pat weniger Beachtung schenkte als ich. Mit rasendem Herzen warf ich mich darauf und machte mich klein.  
»Geht in Deckung!«  
Um mich herum brach Chaos aus, bis jedem auffiel, dass das worauf ich lag, nicht in die Luft ging. Ich setzte mich auf, um Pat noch immer an Ort und Stelle neben mir am Boden zu sehen. Er schnaubte mit geschlossenen Augen.  
»Dummkopf. Nur eine Übungsgranate.«  
»Verdammt noch mal, McCaw! Sie hätten sterben können!«  
»Ich hasse sie«, wiederholte er, ehe er sich aufsetzte, um sich Peggy Carter zu stellen. »Wirklich? Gott hat also doch ein Nachsehen.«  
»Auf der Stelle noch eine Runde.«  
Sie wandte mir erst ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu, als er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Mir wurde, wie immer, mulmig zumute. Eine Frau wie sie wusste, wie man sich durchsetzte. Sie konnte mit den Rekruten umgehen, aber auf mich schaute sie genauso herab wie alle anderen, die ich kannte.   
»War … war das ein Test?«  
»So scheint es, Rogers.«  
»Habe ich ihn bestanden?« Ich war verrückt, dass ich sie ausgerechnet das fragte. Sie hob die Granate auf und sah von ihr zu mir.  
»So scheint es, Rogers.«   
Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dies einen Wendepunkt darstellen würde, hätte ich mich bereits früher auf eine Granate geworfen. Die anderen Rekruten rückten ausnahmsweise mal auseinander, statt sich wie eine Mauer vor mich zu stellen. Es gab keine Beschimpfungen, geschweige denn Prügeleien. 

»Es ist seltsam«, erklärte ich Pat und beobachtete ihn beim Umziehen. Er war voller Dreck vom Drill.   
»Mir tut alles weh. Hilfst du mir?«  
Wenn er um etwas bat, musste es wirklich schlimm für ihn sein. Ich zog ihm das Oberteil aus und musterte ihn eine Weile. Die Zeit im Krankenhaus hatte ihm nicht gut getan. Er war fast schon zu schlank.   
»Du hast Bughead, den du anschmachten kannst.«  
»Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht.«


	14. XIV

»Wenn dieses Experiment gelingt, wird sich Ihr Leben von Grund auf verändern.«   
»Und Pat bekommt ein neues Bein.«   
Ich musste auf unsere Abmachung hinweisen. Seit Wochen hatte ich den Professor nicht mehr gesehen und niemand von Drillsergeants sprach das Thema an. Pat war nur meinetwegen hier. Wenn er nicht das bekam, was ich ihm versprochen hatte, verlor ich meinen besten Freund.  
»Das habe ich nicht vergessen, Steve.«  
Doktor Erskine schaute von mir zu Pat, der auf seiner Pritsche lag und schlief. Wie ein Stein, weil Peggy Carter ihn übers Gelände jagte. Sie spornte ihn an, ihr beweisen zu müssen, dass er besser als sie war.    
»Ich sollte ihm zu seinem Dickschädel gratulieren. Er hält länger durch als wir dachten.«  
»Er ist ja auch ein sturer Esel«, bestätigte ich schmunzelnd, »was machen sie aus uns, Doktor Erskine?«  
Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche, bevor er mich musterte wie schon bei unserem ersten Treffen.   
»Die Zukunft, Steve. Eine, ohne Männer wie ihn. Wir legen den ersten Stein für eine bessere Welt.«  
»Sie glauben, ich kann das?«   
Bisher hatte ich nichts geschafft, außer, mich auf eine Granatenattrappe zu werfen. Ich war keinen einzigen Schritt vorangekommen, um Bucky wiederzusehen.   
»Wenn uns das gelingt, was wir uns vorgenommen haben, Steve, werden Sie zu fast allem in der Lage sein.«  
»Auch fliegen?«  
Erskine lächelte, ehe er wieder aus seiner Flasche trank.  
»Das nicht.«  
»Und Pat?«  
»Um ehrlich zu sein, Steve, habe ich mir sehr lange Gedanken darum gemacht, wie ich mich an unsere Abmachung halten kann. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Ihr Freund ein geeigneter Kandidat ist, denn meine Entdeckung«, er schwieg und strich gedankenverloren mit einem Finger über das Etikett auf der Flasche, »es bringt etwas in den Menschen zu Tage, was tief in ihnen schlummert. Gutes oder Schlechtes.«   
Er befürchtete also, dass Pat sich nicht zum Positiven veränderte. Weil er sich weigerte, Befehle zu befolgen? Sich trotz seines fehlenden Beines mit den anderen prügelte?   
»Er ist ein guter Mann.« Nicht so wie Bucky, aber ich vertraute ihm.   
»Ich hoffe, Sie behalten Recht.«   
Das hoffte ich auch.

 

Erskine verließ unsere Barracke weit nach Mitternacht und hinterließ uns die leere Weinflasche. Als Pat aufwachte und sie ins spärliche Licht hielt, verzog er das Gesicht.   
»Unfassbar, dass der Kerl uns nicht einmal etwas übrig gelassen hat.«  
»Wir dürfen nicht trinken.«  
»Wenn du mich fragst, sollten wir gerade jetzt die Korken knallen lassen. Die wissen nicht, ob wir das überleben, was sie mit uns vorhaben. Dies könnte unsere letzte Nacht sein. Was würdest du jetzt lieber tun: Schlafen oder dich betrinken?«  
»Mit Bucky reden«, antwortete ich ehrlich, denn ich würde wirklich nichts lieber tun. Buckys Gesicht zwischen meinen Händen halten und sein sanftes Lächeln tief in mich aufnehmen. Für die einsamen Stunden, die unweigerlich auf mich zukämen.   
»Reden. Das würde höchstens ich tun.«  
Wenn Pat und Bucky aufeinandertrafen, gab es einen kleinen Zweikampf zwischen ihnen. Sie würden sich beleidigen. Es wäre wie immer, wenn sie nicht einer Meinung waren. Allerdings stünden wir mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld.


	15. XV

Peggy Carter eskortierte uns quer durch die Stadt zu dem Ort, wo das Experiment stattfinden sollte. Niemand, nicht einmal Erskine, war sich sicher, ob es gelang. Ich versuchte mich damit abzulenken, mir die Stadt einzuprägen. Wenn ich starb, wollte ich eigentlich noch ein letztes Mal mit Bucky sprechen. Stattdessen sah ich uns überall auf den Straßen. In den Gassen, in denen ich verprügelt wurde und er mich zusammen mit Pat auf die Beine half. Da waren die Tonnen, hinter denen er mich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte, nachdem er bei einem jungen Mädchen abgeblitzt war. Der Hinterhof, auf dem Bucky mir Haare raufend gestand, dass er mich liebte und ihm genau das leid tat.   
»Mir tut es nicht leid«, murmelte ich so, wie in jenem Augenblick, den ich festhielt bis wir an einem Gebäude hielten.  
»Sie werden getrennt. Rogers, Sie folgen mir.«   
Ich blieb zurück, um mich noch einmal Pat zuzuwenden. Letzte Worte - wo sollte man beginnen? Mit einer Entschuldigung oder einem simplen Danke für alles, was er je für mich getan hatte?   
Pat nahm mir die Entscheidung ab, indem er mir wortlos gegen die Brust tippte und einem der Soldaten in eine andere Richtung folgte.   
Ich rieb mir über die Stelle, bevor ich Carter hinterhereilte. Sie wartete am Ende einer Wendeltreppe.   
»Sind Sie bereit?«  
»Die Zukunft zu verändern? Ja.« Zu sterben, nein.  
»Ihr Freund wird in der gleichen Zeit wie Sie zu dem, was immer sich Dr. Erskine ausgedacht hat. Nur ist es nicht für die Augen der anderen bestimmt.«  
Was sie damit meinte, verstand ich erst, als wir den riesigen Raum betraten. Hochrangige Militärleute standen vor Stühlen oder saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen. Mir hatte man wohl vergessen zu sagen, dass ich vor so vielen Augen ...   
Seufzend holte ich tief Luft und streckte die Brust heraus. Ich durfte mir meine Panik nicht anmerken lassen. Es würde gut gehen. Dieses Experiment überlebte ich und dann ging es mit einem Schiff nach Übersee, wo ich Bucky wiedersah.   
»Rogers?«  
»Ja. Verzeihung.«   
Den Blick gesenkt, folgte ich ihr. 

Müsste ich beschreiben, wie sich das Prozedere anfühlte, käme es dem Sterben gleich. Da existierten nur Schmerzen. Sie ließen keinen Platz für andere Gedanken. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis ich etwas anderes fühlte.   
»Rogers!«  
»Am Leben.«   
Ich blinzelte mehrmals, nahm aber außer Umrissen kaum etwas anderes wahr. Helle Flecken, Schatten ...   
»Dr. Erskine?«  
»Steve, Herr im Himmel, Sie haben uns einen ungeheuren Schrecken eingejagt.«  
Jemand schüttelte mich sanft und leuchtete mich mit einer Taschenlampe an. Langsam erkannte ich Erskines Gesicht. Er runzelte besorgt die Stirn, betastete mich dabei immer wieder.  
»Steve?«  
»Hat es geklappt?«   
»Nun, sehen Sie selbst.«  
Mir wurde ein Spiegel hingehalten und was ich sah, konnte unmöglich real sein. Das makellose Gesicht gehörte nicht mir. Die breiten Schultern erst recht nicht. Mein Blick wanderte an meinem Körper entlang und das erste, was mir einfiel war, dass Bucky mich nie und nimmer erkannte.   
»Ist das ...«  
»Willkommen in der Zukunft, Steve.«   
Ich erwiderte Dr. Erskines Lächeln, bevor er in sich zusammensackte.


	16. XVI

Blut an meinen Fingern.   
Ich konnte es nicht abwaschen, nur anstarren, während um mich herum das Chaos ausbrach. Stühle fielen um, Geschrei ertönte ohrenbetäubend und ich war der einzige, der bei Dr. Erskine hockte. Auf dessen leblose Augen hinabschaute, in der Hoffnung, dass es sich hier um einen Traum handelte. Eine Halluzination, heraufbeschworen durch das Serum. Ich befand mich noch mitten im Wirbelsturm der Schmerzen ...  
»Es war Hydra«, sagte jemand hinter mir. Diesen Namen hatte ich schon einmal gehört. Während unserer ersten Gespräche hatte Erskine Hydra erwähnt. Nazis. Grausam. Mörder.   
Ehe ich es mich versah, hielt ich mitten auf der Straße auf die gegenüberliegende Seite zu. Mein Blick blieb auf einen davonlaufenden Mann, während ich über Zäune sprang, an die ich mich vor nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden hochziehen hätte können. Ich kam auch nicht aus der Puste. Weder meine Lunge noch mein Herz verweigerten mir den Dienst. Asthma schien Geschichte zu sein.   
Mein Tempo konnte ich sogar noch erhöhen, bis ich den Mann an den Docks aufhielt. Leider zu spät, wie ich feststellen musste. Irgendwas hatte er genommen, das bitter roch, als er seinen letzten Atemzug nahm.   
Schlug man einen Kopf ab ...   
Ich ließ von ihm ab und ging zurück. Das Chaos hatte sich gelichtet. Dr. Erskine lag nicht länger am Boden, sondern war fortgebracht worden. Von seinem Mord blieb nur noch eine Blutlache, von der ich mich abwandte.   
»Wo ist Pat?«  
Peggy Carter wandte sich von einer Gruppe Soldaten ab und zeigte mir den Weg. Sie schwieg, doch ich sah ihr an, wie sehr das Ganze an ihren Nerven zerrte. Sie zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut und ich war mir sicher, dass sie demnächst Waffen ausprobierte, um loszulassen.   
»Es tut mir leid.« Doch meine Worte erreichten sie nicht. Vielleicht auch besser so, aber was wusste ich schon?   
»McCaw wurde nach dem Anschlag in diesen Raum gebracht. Er ist bisher noch nicht aufgewacht, soweit ich weiß.«  
»Danke.«   
Ihr Nicken fiel kurz aus, dann ging sie einen anderen Weg entlang als den, den wir soeben genommen hatten. Als ich die Tür öffnete, lag mein Freund ruhig auf einer Bettstatt. Im Gegensatz zu mir sah er noch genauso aus wie vor dem Serum. Wirkte es nicht? Später vielleicht?   
Mein Blick ruhte auf der Stelle, wo sein Bein war und ich hatte kaum erwartet, dass ein neues dort wuchs. Das wäre verrückt gewesen. Ich dachte ... ging davon aus, dass irgendwas passierte.   
»Ist kein Märchen, du Dummkopf. Gliedmaßen wachsen nicht nach.«  
»Ich weiß«, murmelte ich und setzte mich an seine Seite auf den einzigen Stuhl im Raum, »aber ich habe gehofft.«  
Pat lachte leise. Mit geschlossenen Augen schalt er mich einen Narren.  
»Bucky wird mich umbringen, wenn er dich zu Gesicht bekommt.«  
Wenn wir ihn je wiedersahen, denn ich bezweifelte, dass wir jetzt noch in den Krieg zogen.   
»Dr. Erskine ist tot.«  
»Daher das Blut an deinen Händen?«  
»Ja.«  
Sein Seufzen kam zögernd, ehe er die Augen aufschlug und sich aufsetzte.   
»Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl, Steve. Rächst du ihn?«  
»Gut möglich«, erwiderte ich.   
»Dummkopf.«


	17. XVII

Mir wurde eine ganze Armee versprochen! Was bekomme ich? Einen Soldaten und dessen Freund, bei dem das Ganze für die Katz' war!  
General Phillips Worte gingen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er war zurecht enttäuscht, schließlich wurden Versprechungen gemacht, von denen ich jedoch nie etwas gewusst hatte. Ich hatte auch keine Sekunde über die Folgen dieses Experiments nachgedacht. Mein Fehler. Genau wie meine Annahme, dass wir nach Frankreich aufbrachen.  
Der General lachte hart auf, ehe er mir verdeutlichte, wo mein Platz von nun an war.  
»Sie sind Eigentum der U.S. Armee, Rogers. Sie gehen vorerst nirgendwohin und ihr Freund sowieso nicht. Ich will wissen, was passiert ist!«  
Er ließ mich stehen, während sie das Chaos in Ordnung brachten. Dr. Erskine lag inzwischen wohl in einem Leichenwagen ...  
»Wenn du mich fragst, sitzen wir tief in der Scheiße.«  
»Warum denkst du das?« Die Antwort darauf kannten wir wohl beide, aber Pat sollte es ruhig aussprechen.   
»Weil wir aus dieser Sache nur tot rauskommen. Entweder stellen sie uns an die Front oder lassen es wie einen Unfall aussehen.«  
Hätte ich Pat nicht, gäbe es weniger Schwarzmalerei in meinen Leben.   
»Ich bevorzuge die Front. Wie geht es dir?«  
Je länger ich ihn betrachtete, umso blasser kam er mir vor. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Kein gutes Zeichen. Wie ich ihn kannte, hob er über meine Sorge nur eine Augenbraue.   
»Mach dir lieber um deinen eigenen Hintern sorgen, du Held.«  
»Ich will nur nach Frankreich.«  
»Wegen Bucky, ich kann es langsam nicht mehr hören. Ach, und Hydra willst du auch noch zerschlagen, Erskines Tod rächen. Kaum bist du keine halbe Portion mehr, übernimmst du dich.«   
Das mochte sein, aber ich hatte es versprochen und so, wie ich jetzt war - ich konnte meine Ziele erreichen. Pat stand mir entweder zur Seite oder ... ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich ohne ihn tun sollte.  
»Schweben dir bessere Alternativen vor?«  
»Zurück nach Hause. Mit deinem Aussehen bekommst du sicher eine feste Anstellung und verdienst Geld mit Bildern statt dich rauswerfen zu lassen, weil keiner in dieser Zeit Schund kauft.«  
»Du hättest dich dagegen gewehrt.« Mit Pat sprang man nicht so um wie mit dem kleinen Buben aus Brooklyn. Er tat nicht einmal so, als wäre er anderer Ansicht.  
»Natürlich. Nur zur Information, du kannst dich jetzt zur Wehr setzen.«  
Sollte das bedeuten ...  
»Du willst, dass ich laut werde und Bedingungen stelle? Ich bin kein General.«  
»Aber Sie könnten etwas sein, das die Bevölkerung in diesen schweren Zeiten beruhigt.«   
Ein Mann im Anzug kam offensichtlich gut gelaunt auf uns zu, packte meine Hand mit einem Griff, dem ich mich lieber entziehen wollte. Sein Angebot klang seltsam. Beunruhigend.   
»Ich habe ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl«, murmelte Pat und ich stimmte ihm wortlos zu.   
»Und wie?«  
  
Ich tat es für Bucky und mein Land. Pat lachte mich aus, als er mein Outfit musterte, aber das machte nichts. Zumindest sagte ich mir das.   
»Clown.«  
»Sieh in den Spiegel«, erwiderte ich auf dem Weg nach draußen. Showtime.


	18. XVIII

Pat hatte Recht. Je länger ich vor den Menschen stand und Dinge sagte, die sich falsch anfühlten und dieses lächerliche Kostüm dabei trug - einen Mann schlug, der wie Hitler aussah - war ich nichts anderes als ein Clown. Kinder lachten und begannen auf der Straße meinen 'Kampf' nachzuahmen. Es gab Filme über mich, wie ich die Fronten überwinde, um das dritte Reich zu stürzen. Eine Front, die ich noch nicht einmal aus der Ferne sah.  
Mit Pat veranstalteten sie die gleiche Show, nur bei ihm war es schlimmer. Ihn ließen sie vor invalide Soldaten auftreten und als »Der Patriot« posieren. Ich sah ihm an, eigentlich tat es jeder, der Augen im Kopf hatte, dass er es verabscheute. Wir lebten eine Lüge.  
»Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich noch einmal da raus muss, bringe ich jemanden um«, grollte Pat nach seinem Auftritt, bevor er sich die Maske vom Kopf zog und sie weit von sich schleuderte. Ich versuchte nicht, ihn zu beruhigen. Er sollte seinen Frust und seine Wut herauslassen. Ein Teil meiner Eigenen verflog dadurch auch, bis Pat sich aus dem Kostüm kämpfte.   
Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt stehen konnte. Howard Stark, einer der einflussreichsten Männer in dieser Stadt und Unterstützer des Krieges hatte sich selbst übertroffen. Es war kein richtiges Bein, das Pat aufrecht hielt. Ein kompliziertes System aus einem leichten, flexiblen Stahl oder ... ich konnte seinen Erklärungen nicht folgen. Es funktionierte. Das war alles, was zählte.  
»Als nächstes geht es nach Frankreich.«  
»Die Truppen an der Front bespaßen.«Pat zog eine Grimasse, die ich nur allzu gut verstand. Während ich vor den Soldaten auftrat, schickten sie ihn ins Lazarett.   
»Wir sehen Bucky wieder.«  
Er verdrehte die Augen. Ich sagte es mir immer wieder laut vor, damit ich diesen Job weiterhin machen konnte. Die Armee ließ uns nicht kämpfen. Steve Rogers durfte sich zwar Captain America nennen, doch keine richtige Waffe in den Händen halten. War ich immer noch der kleine Junge aus Brooklyn?   
»Und was dann?«, hörte ich Pat sagen, als er sich sein Hemd überzog, »Wir sind immer noch das Spielzeug der U.S. Armee.«  
»Dann mischen wir die Karten neu.«  
Dr. Erskine hatte sich gewünscht, dass wir die Welt neu formten. Ich war es ihm schuldig, ihn zu erfüllen.   
»Erinnerst du dich eigentlich daran, was passiert ist?«  
»An das Experiment?«Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. "Nur daran, wie sie mir das Serum gaben und dann wurde mir verdammt heiß. Ich hatte das Gefühl, innerlich zu verbrennen.«  
Ähnlich war es mir ergangen, aber bei Pat änderte sich nichts oder noch nicht. Uns wurde nie versichert, dass es Veränderungen gab.   
»Merkst du jetzt noch was davon?«  
»Nur, dass ich manchmal wie ein Schwein schwitze. Warum fragst du?«  
Weil ich das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er gab mir gerade Recht, ohne etwas zu ahnen. Wenn Erskine noch leben würde, könnte ich nachhaken.  
»Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Wie immer«, bemerkte ich lächelnd, während ich seine Uniform aufhob und zusammenlegte.


	19. XIX

Noch bevor ich einen Fuß auf die Bühne setzte, wusste ich, dass kein Wort aus meinem Mund den Soldaten Hoffnung schenkte. Wir hatten sie gesehen. Müde und abgekämpft schritten sie durchs Lager, auf der Suche nach einem Platz zum Schlafen oder einen Ort, den sie nur für sich hatten.  
Captain America war hier falsch und alles andere als ein Held, der daheim gefeiert wurde. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr für sie tun, als meine Rede halten.   
Ich stand vor ihnen in diesem lächerlichen Kostüm, tat, was von mir erwartet wurde. Wenn Bucky unter diesen Männern säße, würde ich mich in Grund und Boden schämen. Auf das hier war ich noch nie weniger stolz gewesen. Wie erging es Pat in diesem Moment? Vor den verwundeten Soldaten zu stehen ...   
»Ich brauche einen Freiwilligen.«  
Aus der Menge rief mir jemand zu, dass er sich bereits für diesen Krieg freiwillig gemeldet hatte. Eine dumme Idee von mir, begriff ich jetzt auch. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass sie nach den Tänzerinnen verlangten. Wer an diesem Ort wollte schon den unnützen Reden eines Mannes wie mir lauschen, wenn er hübsche Frauen betrachten konnte? Sie hatten sicher Monate keine mehr gesehen. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, ob ich ohne Weiteres eine Entscheidung treffen konnte. Es war nicht vorgesehen, dass sie wieder auf die Bühne kamen.   
»Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.«  
Sie mochten mich nicht, soweit hatte ich sie schon verstanden. Es war in Ordnung, trotzdem mussten sie nicht gleich beleidigend werden und mich bewerfen. Ich ging von der Bühne, während die Frauen sich in einer Reihe auf diese zubewegten. Sie lächelten, während mir meines verging. Als Pat meinen Weg kreuzte, bemerkte ich sein blaues Auge.  
»Was ist passiert?«  
»Einer verlor die Geduld und hat mich mit einer Bettpfanne beworfen. Tiefer können wir nicht mehr sinken, oder?«  
Seufzend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett in unserem Lager sinken.   
»Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.«  
  
Durch den Regen besserte sich die Laune der Soldaten oder unsere auch nicht, aber ich hatte Zeit zu zeichnen. Ein Zirkusäffchen, für das ich mich im Moment hielt. So hatte ich mir das alles nicht vorgestellt. Ich wollte mehr sein.   
»Steve.«  
Pat stand im Eingang, suchte vielleicht Schutz vor der Nässe da draußen. Dabei war weder sein Haar noch seine Jacke feucht. Trockener Schlamm klebte an seiner Kleidung. Wie war das möglich? Ich lege den Stift beunruhigt beiseite.   
»Was ist los?«  
»Carter sagte eben etwas von der 107., Buckys Truppe. Sieht nicht gut aus.«  
Das war unmöglich. Ich war jetzt hier und konnte Bucky beschützen. Er durfte jetzt nicht tot sein ...   
»Ich ... muss gehen.«  
»Überstürze nichts, Steve.« Pat hielt mich fest, hätte vor dem Serum blaue Flecke nach sich gezogen. Ich hätte Schmerzen, doch jetzt war es einfach, mich von ihm zu lösen. Als ich es versuchte, wurde sein Griff fester. Wärmer, als brannten sich seine Finger gerade durch den Stoff meines Oberteiles.   
»Du tust mir weh, Pat«, erklärte ich, ohne auf meinen Arm hinunter zu sehen. Etwas sagte mir, dass ich die Sachen wegschmeißen konnte.


	20. XX

Wir schauten beide seine dampfenden Handflächen an, aus denen langsam winzige Flammen leckten.   
»Sag mir, dass ich träume oder mir Opiate verabreicht wurden.«  
»Dann stehe ich auch unter ihren Einfluss, weil ich es auch sehe.«  
»Steve, was ist das?«  
»Ich weiß es nicht.« Ich konnte es mir nur so erklären, dass das Serum doch wirkte. Verspätet, aber es tat sich sichtlich etwas. Wenn ich Pat jetzt sagte, dass Dr. Erskine dafür verantwortlich war - wie würde er reagieren? «Das Serum kehrt das Gute oder Schlechte im Menschen nach Außen.«  
»Das Serum?«, raunte Pat und schloss seine Hände zu Fäusten. Die Flammen erstarben nicht. Sie wanderten einfach auf seinen Handrücken. »Erskine hat uns einiges verschwiegen, was?«  
»Denke ich nicht.« Er wusste wahrscheinlich nur nicht, wie sein Serum am Ende wirkte. Jeder Mensch reagierte unterschiedlich. »Es darf nur niemand erfahren.«  
Nicht auszudenken, was die Armee mit Pat veranstaltete, wenn sie das zu sehen bekamen. Sein zweifelnder Blick traf meinem, ehe er an mir vorbei schaute und die Hände hinterm Rücken versteckte. Peggy Carter trat ins Zelt, um einem von uns wohl etwas mitzuteilen, von dem wir beide wussten, was es war.  
»Rogers, Ihr Freund ... es tut mir leid.«  
Alles in mir wehrte sich dagegen, diese Nachricht zu akzeptieren. Ich würde es tief in mir fühlen und wissen, dass er tot war.   
»Wo ist General Phillipps?«  
»Er wird Ihnen nichts anderes sagen als ich. Sergeant Barnes ist gefallen.«  
»Das wird Steve erst glauben, wenn er die Leiche sieht, nicht wahr?«  
Allerdings. Ich musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Auf Pats Nicken hin trat ich vor ihn und schaute auf Carter hinunter.  
»Wo ist der General?«  
»Sie sind ein Dickkopf, wissen Sie das?«  
»Ich wurde schon Schlimmeres genannt«, erwiderte ich ungerührt und ließ ihr den Vortritt. Sobald Carter außer Hörweite war, wandte ich mich wieder an Pat. »Was immer passiert ...«  
»Sieh zu, dass du seinen Hintern hierher schaffst. Ich hab das hier nicht umsonst getan. Auch, wenn ich jetzt das hier habe.« Er hob noch einmal seine Hände, bevor er sie wieder versteckte. »Wenn du ein Ablenkungsmanöver brauchst, weißt du ja, wo ich bin.«  
Ich hoffte, ich würde keines brauchen.

Der General empfing mich, wie ich es erwartet hatte: er erwähnte meine Show mit einem höhnischen Lächeln. Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. Es gab Wichtigeres.  
»Sergeant Barnes von der 107., ist er wirklich im Kampf gefallen?«  
»Die 107. wurde von einem Angriff überrascht und einige Soldaten gefangen genommen. Barnes ist währenddessen getötet worden. Soldaten sterben, Rogers. Sie treten nicht für eine Show auf, sie kämpfen.«  
Er hatte mir nach dem Serum nicht einmal ein Gewehr gegeben, damit ich mich beweisen konnte.   
»Sagen Sie mir, wo die Kompanie angegriffen wurde und ich bringe die Gefangenen zurück.«   
»Sind Sie übergeschnappt?«   
Gut möglich, aber ich dachte, Dr. Erskine wäre in diesem Moment stolz auf mich. Ich wurde für diesen Moment 'gemacht'.   
»Gehen Sie zurück in Ihr Zelt, Rogers. In einer halben Stunde haben Sie laut den Plakaten wieder einen Auftritt.«  
Ich würde zurückgehen, aber nicht für die Show.


	21. XXI

Pat hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt, als ich zum Zelt zurückging. Er lag immer noch auf dem Bett und betrachtete mich von dort aus mit einem wissenden Lächeln.   
»Showtime?«  
Ich zog mir das lächerliche Kostüm dieses eine Mal nicht für die peinliche Zurschaustellung des Captain America an. Den Schild in einer Hand und meine Kappe in der anderen wandte ich mich ihm zu. Ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass er nur auf diesen Augenblick gewartet hatte. Dass er wusste, worauf das alles hinauslief.  
»Pat?«  
Er setzte sich auf und betrachtete mich eine Weile.   
»Es geht um Bughead, Steve. Denen da draußen scheint nicht klar zu sein, was jetzt passiert, aber ich kenne dich. Und ich sorge für Ablenkung.«  
»Sei vorsichtig.« Ermahnende Worte, an die ich mich selbst halten sollte. Pat lachte hart auf und dachte wohl das gleiche. An seinen Fingerspitzen wanderten die kleinen Flammen hinauf, als er einen Weg einschlug, der ihn vom Waffendepot und Lazarett fortführte. Wenige Minuten später ertönten laute Rufe durch das Lager. Es war meine einzige Chance und ich rannte, so schnell ich konnte.   
Auch einem Supersoldaten wie mich gelang nicht, innerhalb von Sekunden an einen anderem Ort zu sein. Ich lief Carter in die Fänge und sobald sie erkannte, was ich vorhatte, setzte sie mich in ein Flugzeug. Eines, das Howard Stark höchstpersönlich über gefährliches Gebiet flog.   
»Sie können von Glück sagen, dass Stark einer der Besten ist.«  
Wir konnten von Glück sagen, wenn wir das unbeschadet überlebten.   
»Danke.«  
»Tun Sie das erst«, erklärte sie mir, ohne mich anzusehen, »wenn wir zurück im Lager sind. Lebend. Unverletzt.«  
»Okay.«  
»Sie müssen jetzt abspringen, Captain. Näher kann ich nicht, ohne Gefahr zu gehen, abgeschossen zu werden.«  
Aus dieser Höhe aus dem Flugzeug springen? Das überlebte ich niemals.   
»Haben Sie gehört, Rogers?«  
»Ja!« Natürlich hatte ich das gehört, sonst würde ich nicht tatenlos auf diesem wackligen Sitz ausharren. Du schaffst das, Steve. Du bist nicht mehr der kleine Kerl, der nicht mal über einen Zaun klettern konnte. Ich sprach mir weiter Mut zu, als ich meinen Schild nahm und hinunter auf die Bäume schaute. Atmen, und springen ...  
  
Das Flugzeug drehte über mir, bis sich das Motorengeräusch in der Ferne verlor. Ich ließ den Kopf auf den Boden zurücksinken. Niemand würde mir glauben, dass ich diesen Sprung aus luftiger Höhe überstanden hatte. Das war einfach zu verrückt.  
Auf wackligen Beinen stand ich auf und streckte die Hand nach meinem Schild aus. Egal, wie weit ich noch laufen musste, ich würde diese Basis finden. Ich hätte mir einen Plan überlegen sollen, was ich dann tat. Wie ich Bucky da heraus holte und die anderen Gefangenen.   
»Mit dem Kopf voran«, raunte ich, was Pat in diesem Augenblick sicher auch gesagt hätte. Das hier war ein Himmelfahrtskommando. »Bucky.«  
Ich tat das hier für Bucky. Und für Pat, der mir bis in alle Ewigkeit vorhalten würde, dass ich versagt hatte. Das ließ ich bestimmt nicht auf mir sitzen. Eher lief ich ins Kreuzfeuer der Nazis, bevor mich mein bester Freund gängelte.


	22. XXII

Ich glaubte, meinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als ich die Mauern des Fort überwand und mühelos die Wachen niederstreckte. Es fiel mir so unsagbar leicht, dass ich darüber leise vor mich hin lachte. Selbst die Schlösser an den Gittern, hinter denen die Gefangenen mich misstrauisch beäugten, glitten ohne großen Kraftaufwand zu Boden.  
»Ihr seid frei.«  
Je länger ich den Blick auf den unterschiedlichen Gesichtern ruhen ließ, desto eher wurde mir klar, dass Bucky sich nicht unter ihnen befand.   
»Ist ein Sergeant Barnes unter euch?«  
Die Soldaten tauschten Blicke miteinander, für die ich keine Zeit hatte. Wir mussten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden und ich würde Bucky nicht hier zurücklassen, weil diese Männer unsicher waren.  
»Ich suche Sergeant Barnes!«, drängte ich und einer trat aus der Zelle hervor, musterte mich aber von Kopf bis Fuß.  
»Einer wurde zum Hauptgebäude verschleppt. Sag nicht, dass du allein hergekommen bist. Das ist verrückt!«   
Hauptgebäude. Mehr Informationen brauchte ich nicht, schnaubte leise, als ich den Rest seiner Worte hörte.  
»Hab Hitler schon über Hundert Mal umgehauen.«   
»Wie bitte?« Wieder irritierte Blicke, die mir galten. Ich wies mit dem Arm zum Ausgang, bevor ich ihnen eine kurze Wegbeschreibung gab. Langsam schienen sie zu verstehen, denn sie folgten mir in geordneter Staffel. Grimmige Gesichter, die sich auf dem Weg alles schnappten, um sich wehren zu können. Sie brauchten keine weiteren Anleitungen.   
Ich auch nicht. Das Gebäude bestand nicht aus verwinkelten Gängen, zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Aus einem Raum hörte ich bereits aus der Ferne Buckys unverkennbare Stimme, die mir sofort Tränen in die Augen trieb. Ich durfte auf keinen Fall weinen, blinzelte sie fort, bevor ich das Zimmer betrat.   
Dort lag er, brabbelte Unverständliches. Seinen Kopf neigte er immer wieder von einer Seite zur anderen, dass ich mir denken konnte, was sie mit ihm angestellt hatten.   
»Bucky.«   
Meine Stimme stoppte seine Rastlosigkeit. Selbst sein Blick klärte sich langsam, bis er mehrmals blinzelte.  
»S-Steve?«   
»Hi«, raunte ich, löste die Fesseln und stützte ihn, als er sich aufsetzte. Bucky nahm mein Äußeres in Augenschein, bevor er den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss.   
»Was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert?«   
»Ich bin zur Armee gegangen.«  
»Wie bitte?«   
»Pat ist auch hier, also nicht hier vor Ort, aber im Lager.«  
»Pat«, wiederholte er und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, »wie hast du ihn herbekommen? Er hasst den Krieg.«   
»Lange Geschichte. Kannst du gehen?«  
»Denke schon.« Er brauchte trotzdem meine Hilfe, weil er kaum Kontrolle über seine Beine hatte. Als er stöhnend die Augen schloss, stützte ich mich mit ihm an der Wand ab. »Verdammt.«  
»Das wird schon. Wir kommen hier raus.«   
Vor dem Fort wurde gekämpft, dass wir es bis hierher hörten. Sie schafften es, heil davon zu kommen.   
»Lass mich besser zurück.«  
»Ich bin nicht den weiten Weg über den Atlantik gekommen, um dich hier zu lassen. Pat würde mir das nie verzeihen.«   
»Als würde er sich was aus mir machen«, lachte Bucky leise, »er hasst mich.«  
Das diskutierte ich nicht mit ihm aus.


	23. XXIII

Ich machte mir seltsamerweise keine Sorgen darüber, dass wir hier herauskamen, aber dafür umso mehr um Bucky. Er hielt sich auf den Beinen, musste sich jedoch mehrmals an den Wänden abstützen. Meine Hilfe lehnte er mit einem kläglichen Lächeln ab.  
»Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du mich hier lässt.«   
»Kommt nicht in Frage. Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen?«  
»So oft, bis es in meinem Dickschädel ankommt«, wieder verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, »weißt du, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe?«  
»Die Schießereien dort draußen oder unsere Meinungsverschiedenheiten?« Meine Frage entlockte uns beiden ein leises Lachen, bevor er sich endlich an mich lehnte. Einen Moment fühlte ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohr, erinnerte mich an Zuhause. Vier Wände, in denen es nur uns gab - weit weg vom Krieg.  
»Lass uns von hier verschwinden.«  
Es war leichter gesagt als getan, wenn wir immer wieder auf brennende Sackgassen oder eingestürzte Gänge stießen. Die Jungs da draußen ließen wohl ihre gesamte Wut an diesem Gebäude aus. Wenn sie so weitermachten, begruben sie uns noch.   
»Hier entlang.«   
Ein Weg führte sicher hinaus, und wenn ich mit Bucky vom Dach springen musste, wir sahen Pat wieder. An den Gedanken klammerte ich mich mindestens genauso sehr wie an Bucky.

»Sag mir, dass wir hier falsch sind!«  
Wir standen auf einem Gerüst über einem brennenden Hangar. So gern ich ihm auch einen anderen Weg weisen wollte, es gab keinen. Wir mussten über diese Brücke auf die andere Seite.   
»Es tut mir leid! Folge mir einfach!«  
»Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du dich für etwas revanchierst?«   
Wie etwa den ganzen Verabredungen mit Mädchen, zu denen er mich schleppte? Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen.   
»Nein, keine Sorge.«  
»Captain America!«   
Bucky hielt mich auf, als ich den nächsten Schritt machen wollte. Wer immer uns da gegenüberstand, er flößte meinem Freund Respekt, wenn nicht sogar Angst ein.   
»Ich bin ein großer Fan Ihrer Filme, Captain.«  
»Steve, lass uns verschwinden«, raunte Bucky gleichzeitig, fasste fester an meiner Kleidung, »das ist ...«  
»Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf? Johann Schmidt. Dr. Erskine hat sicher von mir erzählt, nicht wahr? Es ist beeindruckend, was der Gute alles erreicht hat.«  
Dieser Mann also ... ehe ich es mir anders überlegte, ging ich auf ihn zu und schlug ihm meine Faust ins Gesicht. Er war schuld.   
»Sie haben Ihn töten lassen.«  
»Es tut mir in der Seele weh, Captain, das ich so weit gehen musste. Er wäre mir noch nützlich gewesen.« Falsches Bedauern.  
»Mit Sicherheit bezweifle nicht nur ich, dass Sie über eine Seele verfügen.«  
»Oh, Captain.« Er schmunzelte, ehe er seine Faust in meinen Schild rammte. Besäße ich nicht durch das Serum diese Reflexe, hätte er mich erwischt. Es wäre nicht gut ausgegangen, wenn ich mir die Delle vor Augen führte, die er hinterlassen hatte. »Glauben Sie, Sie wären mir überlegen? Sie?«  
Dr. Erskine hatte darauf vertraut und ich würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Ich ließ meinen Schild sinken, sah, was das Serum aus Schmidt gemacht hatte.   
»Du wirst nicht so, oder?«


	24. XXIV

»Nein, niemals«, beantwortete ich Buckys Frage, ohne den Kopf Hydras aus den Augen zu lassen. Das Serum kehrte das Innere nach außen. Gutes oder Böses, was auf den Menschen ankam. Dr. Erskine war sich nie sicher gewesen, wie es auf mich und Pat auswirkte. Er hatte stets befürchtet, einen weiteren Schmidt auf die Welt loszulassen. Einen weiteren Totenschädel ...  
»Und Pat wird das auch nicht«, fügte ich entschlossen hinzu, denn ich war mir einer Sache so sicher wie noch nie: In meinen Freunden befand sich nur Gutes. Egal, wie sie auf andere wirkten.   
»So zuversichtlich, Captain?«  
Ich hob meinen Schild zur Verteidigung, ohne die Frage zu beantworten. Diesen Kampf könnte ich nicht für mich entscheiden. Das Gebäude stürzte in sich zusammen und ich musste aufpassen, dass Bucky nicht in unser Duell hineingezogen wurde. Irgendwie musste ich Schmidt zurückdrängen.   
»Sie werden für ihre Verbrechen bezahlen.«  
»Wie Sie meinen, Captain.«   
Den ersten Hieb sah ich kommen und konnte ihn kontern. Bucky hielt sich glücklicherweise im Hintergrund. Allerdings bemerkte ich, dass ihn die Kräfte verließen. Dafür zahlte ich den Preis - ein Schlag in den Magen, ehe die Brücke sich in Bewegung setzte. Es gab nur diesen einen Weg.   
Kaum hatte sich Schmidt zurückgezogen, gab ich mir einen Ruck. Wir mussten springen und zurecht schimpfte Bucky wie ein Rohrspatz, nachdem wir es sicher auf die andere Seite geschafft hatten.  
»Sagte ich dir schon einmal, dass du verrückt bist?«   
Ich wandte mich ihm lächelnd, auf allen vieren, zu.   
»Das habe ich in der letzten Zeit sehr oft gehört.«

Sämtliche gefangenen Soldaten warteten mit den Waffen der Deutschen auf uns. Sie nickten mir zu oder schlugen mich kurz auf die Schulter. Verblüfft blieb ich in ihrer Mitte stehen und warf einen Blick zurück zu Bucky, der sich unweit der Menge an einen Baum lehnte, um zu verschnaufen.   
»Lasst keinen zurück«, sagte ich zu allen, ehe ich mich ihm näherte, »wir kommen alle nach Hause.«  
»Wieso nannte der Kerl dich eigentlich Captain?«  
»Weil ich Captain America bin.« Es war gut, dass er mich ebenso fragend betrachtete wie die anderen. An der Front gab es den sogenannten Helden nicht. »Eine lange Geschichte.«  
»Ich will sie hören, Steve. Alles.«  
Der Trupp setzte sich in Bewegung und ich sah, wie die erschöpften Soldaten von den anderen gestützt wurden. Sie ließen wirklich niemanden zurück. Ich legte mir Buckys Arm um die Schulter und lächelte ihn an. »Wenn wir im Lager sind. Versprochen.«  
»Bleibt das eigentlich so? Ich meine, hast du dich mal im Spiegel angesehen? Muskeln, und du bist größer als ich.«  
»Ist das ein Problem für dich?« Ich hatte daran gedacht, dass er mich kaum erkannte. Den einen oder anderen Witz riss, ähnlich wie Pat.   
»Nein, es ist nur neu«, versicherte Bucky mir, »daran werde ich mich schon gewöhnen.«

Früher als erwartet, erreichten wir das Lager. Meine Knochen wünschten sich nichts anderes als Schlaf, den ich mir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt sicher gönnte. Unter denen, die uns willkommen hießen, suchte ich Pat, erblickte jedoch nur Carter mit Phillips.   
»Rogers.«   
»Captain America.«


	25. XXV

Niemand von uns sagte ein Wort, als wir in die Baracke traten. General Phillips Warnung ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf und trotzdem überwog die Erleichterung, dass Pat nichts passiert war. Dass er niemanden verletzt hatte.   
Sein Blick galt der Person hinter mir. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm wie ich sie von den beiden kannte. Bucky trat an meine Seite und ich musste nicht in sein Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, was in ihm vorging. Er holte tief und hörbar Luft, während er die Stelle anstarrte, an der Pats Bein hätte sein sollen. Carter hatte kurz erwähnt, dass sie es ihm abgenommen hatten. Damit er nicht floh, befand sich das künstliche Bein wieder in der Obhut von Howard Stark.   
»Pat.«  
»Bug ... Bucky.«   
Weitere Worte brauchten sie anscheinend nicht. Bucky ließ sich zu Pat auf die Pritsche fallen und zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit legte Pat ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf die andere Seite.   
Das letzte Mal, als wir so zusammen gesessen hatten ... das war ein Tag nach der Beerdigung meiner Mutter gewesen. Uns fehlten nur noch Alkohol und die Geschichten aus längst vergangenen Zeiten.   
»Also, Captain, was willst du jetzt machen?«   
Den General davon überzeugen, dass wir nichts Unrechtes getan hatten. Wir gehörten nicht auf eine Bühne, wo wir nur große Reden hielten. Erskine hatte uns nicht zu diesem Zweck ausgesucht.   
»Ich denke, ich habe eine Idee. Sie wird dir nur nicht gefallen.«

Nach meinem Gespräch mit Howard Stark stand ich Bucky in meinem Zelt gegenüber. Er berührte mit den Fingerspitzen meine Uniform, als er mich räuspern hörte. Lächelnd hielt ich Pats Prothese in die Höhe, ehe mir bewusst wurde, dass Bucky sie noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und sie nur wortlos anstarrte. Ich senkte meine Hand, legte meine Finger um das kühle Metall.   
»Er hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist«, teilte Bucky mir leise mit, ehe er seine Hand über meine legte, »es ist nicht deine Schuld, Steve.«  
Darüber ließe sich streiten, wonach mir im Moment nicht der Sinn stand. Ich wollte mich einfach nur auf diese Pritsche legen und schlafen. Bucky bemerkte meinen sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Liegestatt und nahm mir die Prothese aus der Hand.  
»Wenn du möchtest, bringe ich sie zu Pat.«  
»Ich ... nein, es ist schon gut. Das kann bis morgen warten, denke ich. Es klingt, als versteht ihr euch wieder.«  
»Waffenstillstand trifft es am ehesten«, schmunzelte Bucky zu meiner Überraschung. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er jetzt zu scherzen aufgelegt war. Er legte die Prothese beiseite, ehe er sich mir zuwandte. »Ich hätte darauf wetten können, dass wir uns sofort raufen wie immer, wenn wir nicht der gleichen Meinung sind. Weißt du, manchmal glaubte ich, seine Stimme im Ohr zu hören. Die mich lautstark daran erinnert, dass ich auf mich aufpassen soll, weil es jemandem gibt, der auf meine Rückkehr wartet.«   
»Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören, sonst macht er sich darüber lustig.«   
Er grinste.  
»Ja, ich weiß. Sag es nicht weiter.«


	26. XXVI

»Hier.«  
Der Morgennebel hüllte das Lager ein, aber ich fand Pat nicht im Schutz einer Decke gegen die Kälte eingewickelt vor. Eine Zigarette glomm zwischen seinen Lippen, während er auf den Treppenstufen seiner Baracke saß. Die Krücken lagen weit weg von ihm im Sand. Er hatte sie offensichtlich dorthin geworfen und starrte sie einfach nur an.  
Ich konnte nichts gegen die Schuldgefühle tun. Das hier ... er ... hatte es mir zu verdanken und doch ließ er mich nicht seinen Zorn darüber spüren. Pat nahm mir wortlos die Prothese ab, befestigte sie ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen an seinem Stumpf.   
»Wolltest ihm das nicht zumuten, hm?«   
»Fürs Erste nicht«, antwortete ich. Bucky brauchte vor allem Schlaf, wenn ihn denn seine Albträume ließen. Die halbe Nacht lang hatte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht. Wirres von sich gegeben, bis ich ihn fest in den Armen gehalten hatte. Erst dann schien er ruhiger zu werden.   
»Vielleicht besser so«, stimmte mir Pat zu, bevor er seine Zigarette fort schnippte, »er hat mir dir alle Hände voll zu tun, da braucht er sich nicht noch um mich kümmern.«  
»Meinst du?«  
»Wer von uns will gegen Hydra ankämpfen?, kopfschüttelnd zog er eine weitere Zigarette aus der Tasche hervor, »das ist Wahnsinn.«  
Ich widersprach ihm nicht. Wenn die Chancen auch sehr gering ausfielen, diese Organisation auszulöschen, es war besser, als weiter den Clown auf der Bühne zu spielen.  
»Dr. Erskine ...«  
»Ist tot«, beendete Pat den Satz, noch bevor ich ihn weiterführen konnte. Er wusste nicht einmal, auf was ich hinauswollte. Da ich auf keinen Streit mit ihm aus war, nickte ich.   
»Ja, weil Hydra ihn töten ließ. Weil wir für sie gefährlich sind. Ich will es versuchen, Pat, für ihn, Bucky, dich und alle anderen, die wegen ihnen leiden mussten. Ich kann nicht immer nur große Reden vor den Menschen schwingen. Du hast gesehen, wie die Soldaten auf uns reagierten.«  
»Erinnere mich nicht daran.« Pat verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Sein Schauspiel vor den Invaliden hatte genauso geendet wie mein Auftritt. Ich hatte eine Chance, ihn umzustimmen. Mich neben ihn setzend ließ ich meinen Blick durchs Lager streifen.  
»Stell dir vor, wenn wir jetzt einfach nach Hause gehen und was passiert, wenn wir tatenlos zusehen.«  
»Ich fasse es nicht, dass du an mein Gewissen appellierst.«  
»Klappt es denn«, fragte ich vorsichtig und wich seinem Schulterboxen aus. Schnaubend stand Pat auf, wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.   
»Damit das klar ist: Ich tue das nur für zwei Menschen, deren Dickschädel uns alle irgendwann ins Grab bringen.«  
Das war weitaus mehr, als ich von ihm erwartet hätte. Ich wusste, welche Überwindung es ihn kostete.   
»Danke, Pat.«

Bucky hielt meine Uniform in den Händen, als ich mein Zelt betrat. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten den Stern auf der Brust. Ich kannte sein Gesicht, wenn er wütend war.  
»Du weißt, dass du auf dem Schlachtfeld auffällst wie ein bunter Hund? Sie werden dich innerhalb von Sekunden anvisieren und ... erschießen.«  
»Du wirst es nicht zulassen, oder?«  
»Niemals.«


End file.
